


A Dragon and a Prince

by iZombi



Series: Gloryhammer One shots and Headcannons [7]
Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: ! - Freeform, Angus makes a dragon friend, Dragon (OC)? Kind of, Dragon has no patience for no other mortal other than for Angus, He’s just so surprised to see Angus with a dragon, Ralathor is here too, all dragon tongue is translated into English, and so is Hootsman, the dragon can speak!, the dragon in this story speaks in a language called Thu’um, which is the language of the dragons in skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: When you were 10 years old a dragon saved your life. No one believed you, until he came to your house today asking for a favor.
Relationships: Angus Mcfife XIII (Gloryhammer) / Bexzundiil the Wise (Dragon)
Series: Gloryhammer One shots and Headcannons [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072421
Kudos: 2





	A Dragon and a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> From @Writing-Prompt-s on Tumblr! (https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/638770736334569472/when-you-were-10-years-old-a-dragon-saved-your)

‘ _How long has it been since then…?_ ’ The young prince asked himself as he sat quietly in his room of the USS Hootsforce submarine.

He put down the pen he was holding and rubbed his temples, trying to wrack his brain to bring up a memory of his past. “Come on…come on…” he spoke softly.

_Ah! That’s right! It was some 10 or so odd years ago when the very young prince Angus Mcfife XIII was out playing around near the grounds of his father’s castle garden._

_He was picking flowers for his dear mother who had been bedridden for weeks now and he thought that a lovely gift would surely lift her spirits and heal her faster._

_When the prince spotted a brilliantly beautiful blue shimmering rose, he eagerly made his way to it. What he didn’t know was that the rose was growing beyond the garden’s limits, in a crack within the walls. Bellow the limit, was an 85-foot drop straight down to the cement._

_Angus had managed to grab said flower, but not without hearing his father’s and the guard’s collective screams of terror as the young prince fell like a brick._

_Suddenly, at about 50 feet till impact, Angus had been abruptly snagged from the air, surprisingly gently too, by an unseen force, as the young lad was screaming, eyes closed._

_When he opened his eyes, he saw a fiery eyeball staring back at him, he could hear its heartbeat- hell scratch that, he could practically feel it! And he could also hear the loud and brilliant ‘thum’ of its wings as it flapped them._

_It was a dragon!_

_Thankfully the beast was very gentle with the young prince, and quickly returned him to the castle, bidding him with the only a sentence of wise…_

_“_ _Kos ulaakei goraan kulaan, fah borii tiid Zu'u fent ni kos til_ _…”_

_“Be careful young prince, for the next time I shall not be there…”_

_He was set down gently by its maw, like a mother cat holding its young by the scruff of its neck._

_The young prince, his kingly father, and the knights all stood in silent awe as the beast flew away. Angus’ father was silently thankful that the beast saved his son and did not devour the child._

“Ah, yeah… that’s how it went…” Angus spoke again, smiling to himself at the pleasant memory, it had been the first and only time in his life that he had seen such a creature, as he had studied them in his private lectures during his youth.

A knock at the door broke Angus from his thoughts and the silence.

“Prince Angus, sir, we’ve arrived at the destination, we’re heading down now, you’d better make your way down…” spoke one of the many android-drones of the Hootsforce crew.

“R-Right!” Angus got up quickly from his seat at his desk.

He almost forgot that today he and his friends were needed to help solve a debate with a ruler who made their request for his help.

‘ _I guess if you’re going to uphold peace throughout the galaxy, one must also solve disputes too…’_ sighed Angus as he mentally prepared himself for whatever absurdity he’d have to deal with.

\- - -

“Ah, the young prince of Fife and company arrive!” exclaimed the king of this planet to the approaching group.

“Good evening your highness” spoke Angus, with unusual regalness.

Hootsman snorted slightly, it amused him to see him act like a proper prince, given how he really was like.

Ralathor shot Hoots an annoyed look, _‘Quiet!’_ was what Hoots thought that that’s probably what he would be saying to him, he held his tongue and looked on, quite bored really.

“What is the matter, your highness?” Angus asked

“It’s King Iratus, didn’t your father show you how to properly address a king?” barked the King at the prince, clearly irritated.

Angus took a step back and bowed his head yet again “My deepest apologies your highness, King Iratus, I will not allow it to happen again…” he spoke, firmer this time.

“You better not, boy” the king groaned, “Well-” he sighed “Since you’re here, let’s get down to the matter at hand, shall we?” he clasped his hands together, clearly eager to get whatever it was underway as quickly as possible.

“Yes, let’s…” Angus added.

So, King Iratus lead them through his castle with his guards.

“Prince…” Spoke the King

“Yes, your highness?” Angus questioned

“Do you know what dragons are…?” he inquired

Angus thought briefly back to his memory earlier today, “Yes, yes I do your highness…” he spoke quickly

“… _Splendid_ …” simply added the king.

They walked until they reached what could only be described as a battle prep room, where one would prepare strategies for war.

King Iratus turned around to face the prince, “I need you to slay a dragon for me, prince…” he declared.

Angus stood still for a moment, in shock before speaking again “I- Uh-…E-Excuse me?” he asked, unsure of himself if he heard the king correctly.

Ralathor and Hootsman shared a brief look of concern.

The king groaned and sighed, annoyed he spoke once more “You, insolent child, I want you to kill a dragon for me!” he shouted at Angus.

Angus flinched when the king yelled at him, clearly not expecting that sort of reaction.

The king’s wizard stepped forth, “I can handle it, your highness” he spoke to the king, which the older man took his assistance and left the room to be somewhere quiet.

“Ah- My apologies, I am Amaranthe, King Iratus’ court wizard, I handle most if not all of the issues that arise…” they spoke, clearly tired “I hope that the king was not too harsh on you, prince Angus” they concluded.

Angus shook his head and gave the friendly wizard a warm smile “Ah, n-no not at all!” he knew better than to speak ill of a king especially with his men present.

“About the Situation…” Ralathor added

“The dragon?” Amaranthe asked

“Yes” Ralathor cleared his throat for a moment “How does his highness expect us to deal with it?” he asked, curious as to see what the king had in plan.

“Well, his highness has heard that the prince has acquired the Hammer of Glory and he knows of the Hootsman-“ they gesture to him “the famed barbarian warrior, and knows of his strength-“ they stopped for a moment then looked at Ralathor “As for you, he knows that you’ve got your wits about you, so he’d figured that you three would be more than capable of taking out a fully grown dragon….” He finished, Ralathor could tell that the wizard did not believe in the validity of the last part of that sentence.

“A dragon?” the Hootsman added, he laughed in disbelief

“Yes, I’m afraid so…” Amaranthe confirmed

“Do you know how large one of those beasts is? And the type of damage that they’re capable of inflicting?” Hootsman spoke, he was frowning now, something so uncharacteristic of him.

He approached the wizard angrily before being stopped by both Ralathor and a few guards who drew their swords at the Hootsman.

“The type of _damage_ that thing will cause can and will kill us, three times over- oh and what if it gets angry and decides to attack the kingdom?” his voice low and threatening at the wizard.

_“What then, huh?”_ he asked.

The wizard ordered the guards to stand down with a simple wave of the hand “It won’t come to that…” Amaranthe spoke confidently, never once breaking eye contact with the barbarian.

“How so?” The Hootsman spoke, slowly calming down, he took a step back from Angus and the wizard.

“I don’t believe that it’s necessary to _kill_ it, rather…” they stopped briefly “You could _converse with it…_ ” they finished

Hootsman rolled his eyes “And what, next you’ll tell me to have tea with it!” this was getting ridiculous, even for the Hootsman.

“No, hopefully, it’ll listen to the Prince, and he can try to convince it to leave the area and go somewhere else…” They spoke, as they made a glance at Angus

“W-Wait…. Why me?” Angus questioned, clearly, he didn’t sign up for conversing with a dragon, nor slaying one for that matter!

Angus knew from his studies that these creatures were insanely intelligent and had a horrendous temper.

Amaranthe rubbed their chin in thought for a moment before answering “My intuition tells me that you have experience in the matter…” they spoke simply, not really divulging into further explanation.

“So…” Amaranthe looked at the trio “Will you do it?” they asked

Angus’ mouth opened in shock for a moment when he heard the comment, he decided to shut his mouth and thought hard for a moment.

After considering everything, his first experience with a dragon the entire situation he looked at the wizard.

“We’ll do it” he answered, firmly and confident with his answer.

Ralathor and Hootsman stood in silent shock.

“Splendid! I’ll tell his highness immediately, you three are free to leave now” Amaranthe spoke, already leaving the room.

As the three also made their way out, Hoots and Ralathor shared another look, this time of great concern and worry.

What the hell did they just get themselves into?

\- - -

“W-Wait, ok, I’m sorry what?” Hoots spoke first

“And you’re sure of what happened to you on that day, Angus?” spoke Ralathor next.

“Yes, the guards and my father wouldn’t stop talking about it for days, until my mother died that is…” he confirmed with his friends his story of the first encounter he had with the majestic scaly beast of the skies.

“So, what are you hoping to do Angus?” Ralathor asked, exasperated and tired

Angus ran his hands through his hair desperately “I-I- I don’t know” He sat down on a nearby tree stump.

The trio had taken to going to the woods, somewhere private to discuss their plans, where the king’s men and the general populous wouldn’t follow.

Hoots sighed “Come on kid, you have to have something in that head of yours that’ll work!” he exclaimed

Angus thought hard, and suddenly an idea sprung to his head.

“O-Oh! I got it! Ok, so I heard that in my studies that dragons although they are beings that live long lives and are very intelligent, with hot tempers… my teacher once told me that a dragon’s memory isn’t as strong especially if it’s an elder!” Angus shouted.

His friends sat quietly as they listened to their friend’s madness.

“A-And, if it’s an elder dragon, I can trick it into thinking that it was the same one who saved me as a child! That way it can feel like it owes me for saving me! And We can get it to leave!”

“Tol fen ni kos praagek...”

“That won’t be necessary…” Spoke an old tired voice.

The trio quickly got up from their positions and looked around for the intruder.

That was until they heard the sound of immense wings flapping.

A thud came from behind them.

There in the forest clearing, stood the beast.

Its scales were a deep black, so dark that you could confuse it for the night sky. Its eyes, a fiery red that could entrance any living being that gazed upon them.

Overall, the beast stood at a whopping 280 feet in length, from snout to tail, with a wingspan of 140 feet.

Truly a massive creature to behold.

The trio all stood in silent shock, horrified that the beast had found them.

“Zu'u hon do fos jun tolaan, rok wishes fah dii dukiin, fod ok onik lahzey ails hi sed wah ormiinahsul ahrk convince zey wah govey dimaar do dii deylok...”

“I heard of what the king desires, he wishes for my demise, while his wise wizard ails you three to reconsider and convince me to remove myself of my territory...”

It spoke, its voice deep and gravely, the three men could feel their bodies vibrate as it spoke.

Before anyone could speak, the dragon began again.

“gir, kiir do gol, fah Zu'u laan hindah do hi.”

“Listen, children of the earth, for I ask a favor of you”.

It paused before continuing

“Zu'u lost meyar daar deylok fah fifty eruvos us jun Iratus ahrk ok meyr lost kiin het, nust kuz dii himdah naal fus fah pogaan eruvos, pah Zu'u lost vahlut los daar feykro ahrk dii gul, Zu'u laanah fah hi wah convince jun wah lif dii himdah kos, uv rok fent luft rinis dez do ok meyr us mok.”

“I have owned this territory for fifty years before the king Iratus and his ancestors were born here, they took my land by force for many years, all I have left is this forest and my cave, I plead for you to convince the king to leave my land be, or he shall face the same fate of his ancestors before him.”

It finished speaking, it looked at the three before it’s gaze finally landed on Angus.

It chuckled deeply, causing the trio to lose their balance due to the vibrations.

“Nii los pruzah wah koraav tol goraan kulaan Zu'u sav pah daar eruvos vod, tul kriist. .. dreh pruzah, Zu'u hind?”

“It is good to see that the young prince I saved all those years ago, still stands... you're doing well, I hope?”

Angus’ eyes widened, finally remembering who they were.

“Night!” he shouted, “I-It’s you!” Angus ran towards the dragon, stopping a few feet in front of its maw.

“A-All this time! I remember now! I used to call you Night! You were so black that you could blot out the sun with just your wings!” he explained excitedly, like a child once again.

He extended his hand to pet its snout but stopped himself when he realized just _what_ exactly he was talking to.

“ANGUS NO!” Shouted Ralathor, ready to defend his friend

The dragon snapped its attention to Ralathor, and with a simple flip of its massive wings, the strong wind current was more than enough to knock Ralathor back down to the ground.

“Nahlot”

“Silence”

it commanded.

Its gaze moved to the young prince again, it nudged his head gently at the prince, making Angus pet its snout.

“Niidro pruzah wah koraav hi ont zos, kulaan... nuz fun zey, dreh hi eim dii hindah?”

“It's good to see you once more, prince... but tell me, do you accept my favor?”

it questioned, attentively gazing at Angus.

Angus’ breath got caught in his throat for a moment as his hand felt the dragon’s scaly snout.

“Y-Yes” he finally breathed out “But how will we convince him to? He’ll have my head if I-” Angus was cut off when he heard what sounded like metal clinking with metal and the loud thud of a bag falling.

The sound came from behind the dragon.

Angus stopped for a moment and walked over to where the sound came from.

“Yir thou’ud yuvon kerf, asamit voth vogaan fariik ahrk num sogaal tol Zu'u lost vos wah ofaal. .. Zu'u lorfonaar tol daar fen kos zos wey ganog wah convince ok lokom nol leaving zey naalein, don't hi lorot?”

“Ten thousand gold coins, along with a few precious and rare gems that I was able to acquire... I suppose that this will be more than enough to convince his highness to leave me alone, don't you think?”

Angus’ mouth was officially hanging agape as he inspected the bag’s content to confirm the dragon’s word.

It was all there!

Everything it spoke of!

By the divines!

“Y-Yes! I will speak to the king immediately!” Angus spoke eagerly and firmly, he turned to his friends “Hoots, please, help me carry this!” he spoke to the barbarian, who in all earnest was the only one strong enough to haul such a bag.

“Nii los komaan ruz, Zu'u fen wahl dii ven avok til voth pah do hi, ahrk hopefully, voth dii nuvah ahrk pruzah, nii fen kos ganog wah hopefully ofaal jun wah koraav fos rok fend dreh.”

“It is decided then, I will make my way over there with all of you, and hopefully, with my presence and the goods, it will be enough to hopefully get the king to see what he should do.”

It spoke, and before anyone could complain, it hauled the bag, Angus, Hootsman, and Ralathor onto its back.

“Gevild nau!”

“Hold on!”

and off they went!

Into the sky!

Although the flight was less than thirty minutes long, everyone aboard the dragon couldn’t agree more that this would be the only time in their lives that they could say for certain that they met a dragon and rode its back.

As the trio descended the dragon, King Iratus’ men flooded the outside of the castle, all standing sword at the ready to slay the dragon.

Out came said King Iratus XVI and his wise mage Amaranthe.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF _THIS?!”_ he shouted, enraged now more than ever.

Angus approached the king, his hands raised with Hootsman following behind him, bag in hand.

“The dragon wishes for peace and co-existence between you and itself, you and your ancestors have stripped it of its territory throughout the years, and it comes with it a final offer for peace…” Angus quickly explained.

Hootsman threw down the bag in front of the king’s feet and opened up the large sack to reveal the glimmering gold coin and various gems and jewels.

“It offers various gems and jewels as well as ten thousand gold, in the name that you leave it and its remaining territory alone, lest you face the same consequences as your ancestors…” adds Angus, finishing the dragon’s statement.

King Iratus XVI stares down in both awe and shock at the sack, how could such a creature acquire such wealth?!

Amaranthe grabs a small handful and inspects it, “The prince and the dragon’s word is true your highness…” the wizard looks at its king “These are the finest gems and jewels in the entire world, and the gold coin is real as well…” they finish, with haste.

Iratus bites his lip and swallows his pride.

He glares at the dragon for a moment, to which it responds with a growl.

Iratus doubles back and smiles, a sincere one too… he clasps his hands together and stands up straighter now, he addresses his people, the knights, the trio, and the dragon.

“Let it be known that on this day, King Iratus XVI ruler of Alta Silvas, declares peace with the dragon Bexzundiil the Wise, peace be upon these lands and may the divines have mercy on myself should they ever fall into the hands of conflict.” He declared loudly.

A roar of cheers and whoops could be heard coming from the general populous, followed by the king’s soldiers as well.

Amaranthe and the trio shared a collective sigh of relief.

“Zu'u fen gevild hi wah daar rot Jun Iratus XVI rel do Alta Silvas…”

“I will hold you to those words King Iratus XVI ruler of Alta Silvas…”

The dragon spoke its final words to the king, a warning.

“Thank you, truly” spoke Amaranthe and they watched their king and a dozen soldiers walk away with the bag of goods. “If it weren’t for you, this kingdom would’ve been forever lost…” they confessed.

Angus smiled, placing a friendly hand on the wizard’s shoulder “It was no problem, anything to uphold the peace throughout the galaxy…” he smiled.

Amaranthe nodded and thanked the trio one last time as they left.

\- - -

Back at the USS Hootsforce submarine, we find the trio having their own form of celebration of a good job done.

Hootsman downed his ale in three gulps “I have no words to describe what we went through…” he laughed

Ralathor downed his third ale “Neither have I”

Angus laughed wholeheartedly as he sipped on his first ale, the look of horror and amazement in all of their faces as his friends and himself explained what had happened to each other, as if they didn’t believe what had occurred minutes ago, was beautiful to him.

Now, this was going to be a memory he would not be forgetting so easily.


End file.
